


Reasons in the Rain

by Coby_Thinks



Series: Youtuber!Roman AU (working title) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sad Roman, So yeah, YouTuber!Roman, all characters are sympathetic, anyway, because I always make Roman sad, because I'm a dick, except for an un-named OC who is only mentioned, might leave it as a one-shot, might make this a series, take the angst, who knows - Freeform, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coby_Thinks/pseuds/Coby_Thinks
Summary: "There had to have been a reason Roman was sitting in the rain, crying."-------Roman is a fairly popular YouTuber. The only problem is the fact that he didn't know how popular he was, and his viewers didn't know why he hadn't been posting for months. Then, a rainstorm precedes a rush of opportunities for Roman to get his life back on track.Not before he meets a group of fans that care about more than just his content, though.Warnings: Homophobia, angst, food mentions, fluff, Roman is very gay
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Platonic LAMP, Royality - Relationship, morince
Series: Youtuber!Roman AU (working title) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853800
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	Reasons in the Rain

There had to have been a reason Roman was sitting in the rain, crying. He knew there was a reason he’d first been upset, but now it was lost on him. Everything else in his life that had gone wrong recently welled to the surface. And now he was sitting at the bus stop bawling his eyes out, eternally grateful that hardly anyone ever used this stop.

Ah, that was right. When he remembered Roman felt fresh dismay well up inside him, and the sobs started anew. He’d missed the bus, and the next wouldn’t be coming for another hour. Great.

“...Roman Prince…?” Roman caught his breath, eyes widening when he heard a timid voice beside him. He hurriedly wiped off his face, trying to contain the sobs when he turned.

He didn’t recognize the man there at all, but he had to be around Roman’s age. Maybe a year or so younger. He stood near the bench with an umbrella, and when their eyes met he stepped closer to shield Roman from the rain.

“You are Roman Prince, right?”

“U-uh…” Roman cleared his throat and nodded, running a hand through his hair. How did this guy know who he was? What was going on?

“Oh, sorry.” the man flushed slightly. “I’m Patton. I watch your videos!” Roman blinked, utterly confused.

“Vid-” his eyes widened and tears of surprise welled up in them this time. “M-My youtube videos?”

“Yeah!” Patton beamed, sitting next to him on the bench. Roman stared at him, seeing the man in a new light. He hadn’t posted a music video in over two months - and it had been longer since he posted a vlog. Things had just been… not great… recently. He was honestly intending to never post again. “You’re an amazing singer! I wish I was that talented!”

“Wh-” Roman couldn't get himself to care about the tears flowing down his cheeks. “What?”

“Of course you are,” Patton scoffed. “I listen to your music every day! I didn’t know you lived nearby, guess it’s a small world, huh?”

“U-uh… yeah.” Roman looked away and shrugged. “Sorry, er, I haven’t posted anything recently.”

“Oh, it’s okay!” Patton said quickly. “Uh… are you okay? Sorry for asking, I just…”

“Um, yeah,” Roman shrugged and wiped his face again. “Sorry, you had to meet me during a breakdown. I’ll be fine, I just… missed my bus…” it sounded pathetic, but Roman blinked back tears. He could wait until he got home to completely lose it.

“Oh no!” Patton sounded legitimately dismayed. “How will you get home?”

“On the next one…?” Roman shrugged, shaking his head. Patton bit his lip. 

“...the next bus isn’t until five tomorrow morning,” he said softly. 

Roman sucked in a breath, staring at the other man disbelievingly. Seriously? After all the shit that happened today, this too? Roman buried his face in his hands, hardly caring that he was going to start crying again. After all, Patton had already seen him cry already. What was the difference?

“I’m so sorry!” Patton cried, putting a hand on Roman’s shoulder. Roman instinctively leaned into it, wondering when the last time anyone had actually touched him kindly was. Heck, when was the last time someone even touched him?

“Hey,” Patton said after a minute. “If you wanted, you could stay at my place?” Roman didn’t look up. He probably looked like a complete mess. “It’s not very big,” Patton said quickly. “But it’s drier than out here. And it’s supposed to be in the 20’s tonight.”

“Are…” Roman took a deep breath, unable to ignore the sensation of Patton’s hand on his shoulder. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah!” Patton declared. “I live in an apartment right near here - heck, I saw you in my window and decided to come to check on you. Who’d have thought I’d find my idol?”

“Th-that’s very kind of you.” Roman lifted his head and smiled sadly. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

“You didn’t.” Patton stood and held out a hand. “Come on, let’s get you dry.” Roman stared at the hand for just a moment before accepting it and letting Patton lead him toward the apartment building.

* * *

Patton listened idly to the shower running as he put a frozen pizza in the oven. It was a lot to take in, going out to find the person you looked up to that much crying in the rain. He would never think less of Roman for that, of course, but he couldn't help but wonder if Roman was okay. If his breakdown tonight had anything to do with why he hadn’t posted in a while. If it was even his business to wonder that.

Roman tried to resist, but Patton had insisted he take a warm shower before changing into the spare clothes he’d supplied. His eyes were still red from crying, and Patton was sure that he wasn’t done being upset. But he couldn't get home anyway, and at least he was someplace safe and warm.

Patton sighed, pulling blankets from a closet to pile on the couch. He pondered texting Virgil, letting him know that the person they’d gushed over many nights before was actually in Patton’s apartment, and would be staying the night. 

No, he didn’t need Virgil to freak out too. Patton chuckled at the thought.

“Er, thank you,” Patton turned when Roman stepped out of the hallway, bundle of wet folded clothes in his arms. “You really had no need to invite me, and-”

“It’s nothing.” Patton smiled cheerfully. “Do you want to wash your clothes for tomorrow? It’s small, but I do have a washer and dryer.” he passed Roman to open another closet, revealing a cramped set of appliances.

“I may as well.” Roman sighed. “Thank you again, Patton.”

“It’s nothing!” Patton promised. “Who wouldn’t want the chance to meet their favorite YouTuber?” Roman chuckled.

“To be honest, I didn’t think anyone really liked my videos that much,” he said softly. Patton scoffed, adjusting his glasses.

“Don’t be ridiculous! Virgil and I love your videos, he’d freak out if he knew I met you.”

“Is he your friend?” Roman asked, putting his clothes in the washer Patton had opened. Patton nodded.

“We’ve known each other since high school,” he explained. “He lives with his boyfriend, now.” Roman nodded. “What about you?” Patton asked, smiling.

“What about me?” Roman asked, raising an eyebrow. Patton shrugged, flushing a bit.

“Sorry, I guess it’s none of my business. Just… is there anyone that will worry if you don’t come home tonight? Or someone you’re closer to we could call? I should have thought of that earlier, so-”

“No.” Roman sighed, sounding tired in a way Patton was all too familiar with. “No, there’s no one to call. I appreciate it though, Patton.” The words just made Patton feel worse, but he smiled cheerfully anyway.

“Okey dokey then! I put a frozen pizza in, it should be done soon. Then you could sleep if you wanted, or we could watch something… whatever works for you, y’know?” 

“...thank you,” Roman said softly, staring at the ground. Patton smiled, patting his shoulder gently.

“It’s no problem! My door is always open, alright?” 

Roman laughed, reaching to rub his eyes again. 

“You’re a strange person.” He declared, finally looking up to meet Patton’s eyes. Patton shrugged. “Thank you.”

* * *

Roman woke up and glanced at the clock. It was almost five - perfect. He could leave and not bug Patton anymore. He appreciated the help, he really did, but it was embarrassing. Especially since Patton apparently watched his videos. He stretched, then quickly changed back into the clothes that were folded beside him. Bless Patton’s heart, honestly. He was a very good person, Roman hated to bother him.

That, and Roman needed to figure his life out. After losing his job, missing the bus, and being found sobbing at a bus stop, he really needed something good to happen. So, Roman set the blankets and pajamas Patton has lent him aside and picked up his bag. Roman scrawled a quick little note to leave with them, then quietly let himself out of the apartment.

And that was that. Roman sighed and could almost feel the weight of his situation fall back onto him. He didn’t have a job, he hadn’t posted a video in ages, and he had no idea what he was going to do about it. 

Well, Roman frowned down at the street thoughtfully. He knew very well what he  _ could _ do about one of those things. He’d always imagined youtube could be bigger than just a hobby, though he knew that wasn’t going to happen overnight especially since he hadn’t posted a video of any kind in so long. But putting it off any longer would only make it harder. Roman nodded, though even thinking about a video made him more exhausted than he already was.

He dropped his last few coins in the slot and found a spot near the back window, staring out of it sadly. Maybe he should just lock himself in his apartment until he starved to death or got kicked out, that’d be easier than trying, wouldn’t it?

That was a morbid thought. Roman scolded himself, thinking it somehow in the voice of Patton. He shook his head and thought again, forcing himself to ponder video ideas he could make and jobs he could look for. And maybe he could work on editing his book again if there was time. He did have savings that could keep him afloat for at least a month, thank goodness for that. And the money his grandmother had sent, though he’d sworn it would stay in its envelope to spite her.

Yes, he could do this. Roman rubbed his tired eyes but nodded anyway. There were people out there that looked up to him, as impossible as it sounded, and Roman hated disappointing people. He always had, but dwelling on how he’d disappointed Patton would only make him feel worse. Where on earth had his determined attitude come from? He’d been humiliated, he’d… Roman stared at his reflection on the glass and sighed. He’d what? What on earth had happened? Someone had been nice to him, that’s all. An adorable someone, someone who wasn’t obnoxious about the embarrassing situation. Someone who had immediately offered help when hearing of Roman’s trouble. Wasn’t that how Roman had always aspired to be? How was it that this stranger - this incredibly attractive stranger - was what Roman wanted to be without even seeming to try?

Roman pulled the wire and stood up as they approached his stop, mind still spinning over the night before, Patton, and other random thoughts.

His apartment was small. Smaller than Pattons, as it was only a studio. But it had a bathroom and he had a small portable washing machine of his own, and the rent was cheap. The idea of Patton being embarrassed about his apartment, while Roman stood in his own, brought a genuine laugh to his lips.

There was a music store near his old work that was hiring. Roman remembered, pulling out his laptop. That was a place to start, and if it worked out he would take the same bus route as he used to. Roman settled onto his bed to find their website and submit a resume, smothering fears and dark thoughts with memories of the charming man he’d met the night before.

* * *

Virgil raised an eyebrow when his phone buzzed. It was nearly ten at night, who would be texting him? Not Patton or Logan - they were all on the couch watching movies together. He pulled it out anyway to look, then gasped and nearly threw his phone across Patton’s living room.

“Virgil?” Logan asked worriedly, adjusting his glasses.

“He’s fucking back!” Virgil waved the phone in their faces, grinning. Logan frowned.

“Who?”

“Roman Prince! The YouTuber I’m obsessed with!” Virgil sighed, holding his phone still enough to let Logan see. “He’s been gone for months, but he’s back!”

“Ah yes,” Logan nodded. “He’s the singer, correct?”

“Yeah, we gotta pause this and watch his video.” Virgil turned to Patton with wide puppy dog eyes. “Please, Patt?”

“I love his videos too!” Patton said, seeming even more excited than Virgil felt. He also had a strange expression on his face, though Virgil wasn’t sure why. He paused the movie and pulled out his laptop so they could watch it with a bigger screen. Not only was it a new video, but it was a vlog. This was the best day ever.

“Awe, he looks so much better,” Patton said softly as Roman did his usual dramatic intro. “He’s gotten some sleep.”

“What are you talking about?” Virgil asked, squinting at the screen. “He seems exhausted.”

“Oh yeah.” Patton giggled as Roman started to talk about something to do with his job. “I’ll explain later, let’s just watch.” 

Logan smiled in amusement as Virgil nodded, turning his attention back to the screen as Roman described his homophobic boss. The video was sobering, to say the least. Once Virgil noticed, it was easy to tell that his idol was exhausted. That, and it was vlog about losing his job recently just because he was gay. By the end of it, Virgil’s mind was swimming with questions; but mostly about Patton’s reaction to the entire thing.

“That’s very sad,” Logan noted after they closed the computer. “No one should be fired just because they love someone.”

“Awe, the poor kiddo.” Patton rubbed his eyes. “Anyway Virge, I forgot to tell you I met Roman yesterday.”

“What?” Virgil said loudly, staring across Logan to Patton, who shrugged sheepishly. “He lives here?”

“Yeah, he missed his bus,” Patton explained. “So I let him stay the night, since it was too late for another one, and-”

“ROMAN PRINCE WAS IN THIS HOUSE?” Virgil got to his feet, staring around as if he’d be able to see the YouTuber there. “AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?”

“No, I didn’t.” Patton stood up as well and messed with his cardigan. “Listen, Virge, I’m sure he’d love to meet you, but he didn’t even want to meet me last night either. He… was having kind of a breakdown.”

“Virgil,” Logan hugged him gently and chuckled. “Patton knows what he’s doing.”

“I know, I know,” Virgil waved his hands around a bit. “Sorry. I just… he’s the reason I… He’s helped me out a lot and I always wanted to meet him.” he mumbled.

“He was soaking, and he was really upset.” Patton continued softly. “What was I supposed to do, ignore him? I didn’t even know it was Roman when I planned to get him help. I just saw he needed some cheering up.”

“You’re such a good person.” Virgil groaned, slapping his forehead. “Sorry, Patt.”

“It’s okay.” Patton giggled. “I told him you were obsessed with his videos - it seemed to cheer him up a bit.”

“I don’t know if I can go outside ever again knowing Roman lives in our area,” Virgil said, looking out the window like Roman would be standing on the balcony. He wasn’t, of course. Virgil shook his head and sighed.

“We should head home, dearest,” Logan said apologetically, checking his watch. “I open the store tomorrow because Maisy’s on her cruise.”

“Right, right.” Virgil nodded, hugging Patton. “Sorry I yelled, pop-star.” Patton giggled and hugged him back.

“It’s fine. You guys have a good night!”

“Are you alright?” Logan asked as they walked to the parking lot. “You seem rattled.” He was amused. Virgil scowled.

“Of course I’m fine, geez. I was just excited and surprised,” he muttered. “But I totally understand why Patton didn’t tell me. It’s good he was the one around, actually. I would have been no help whatsoever.”

“True.”

“Hey!” Virgil elbowed his boyfriend playfully and Logan smiled.

“You know I’m always honest with you.”

“Whatever, nerd,” Virgil grumbled, getting into the car with a huff. Logan just got into the driver's seat and leaned to give Virgil a kiss before starting the car.

* * *

“Alright, you can do this,” Roman said to his reflection, messing with a tie. He hated ties. This tie was going to be the death of him.

“It’s just a job interview.” Roman pulled off the tie and re-started, squinting at the diagram on the packaging. 

“A music shop. How hard can it be to get a job at a music shop? Easy. You’re overqualified.”

Talking to himself wasn’t something Roman did often, but he’d been looking up ways to be more confident for interviews all week. 

“You just need to get back on your feet.” 

Roman added, glaring at the strand of hair that dangled in his face. Definitely not because he wanted to prove to anyone that he could do this. Definitely not because he wanted to prove to a man he’d barely met that he could do this. No, Roman wanted to get a job because he wanted to live.

Obviously.

“Alright, you got this.” Roman grinned at his reflection, yanked off the tangled tie and shoved it in his backpack, and hurried out of the gas station bathroom. He’d wanted to try and wear the tie - but it was looking to be impossible. They were an awful creation, and if he had a time machine he would go back and make sure they were never invented.

It only took two minutes to get to the music store where his interview was from the gas station, and Roman anxiously ran a hand through his hair, then rubbed his eyes so he didn’t seem so tired.

“Well, no turning back.” He sighed, pulling open the door and walking to the counter. 

The person there, Roman noted with dismay, was wearing a necktie. And glasses - maybe he was just a nerd? Too early to tell. He looked up from the book he was reading, indistinguishable emotions flitting across his face before he smiled. A classic customer service smile.

“Ah, how may I help you?”

“I’m here for an interview…” Roman grimaced at his voice, not nearly as confident as he’d have liked. “Uh, I’m Roman Prince.”

“Of course.” the person smiled, holding out a hand. “Logan. I’m the co-owner, my associate is on vacation so I’ve taken over both our duties this week. It took me this long to convince her to hire another person, so I’m looking forward to getting to know you more. Your resume was impressive.”

“I’ve had a lot of different jobs.” Roman shrugged self-consciously. 

Logan gestured for him to walk to the back, where a makeshift office was set up behind a shelf of recording equipment. Roman glanced at them longingly for only a moment before remembering why he was here.

He’d gone to a lot of job interviews, and this was pretty basic. Not that he was surprised, cashiering was one of the lowest jobs out there. Just as he thought they were wrapping up, Logan got a strange look on his face and rubbed his forehead, shoulders falling.

“...uh, you good?” Roman asked after a moment of Logan not moving.

“Mr. Prince,” Logan rubbed his eyes. “I do try my best to stay professional in a workplace setting, but I also try my best to stay honest.”

Oh, no. God, Roman needed this job. He needed a job.

“And I’m afraid in this situation I cannot do both. I feel as if I’d be taking advantage of you in some way if I did not tell you.”

Where on earth was this going? Roman watched Logan’s face curiously, completely baffled.

“I wouldn’t want you to think I based my decision of hiring you or not on this,” Logan continued slowly. “But my boyfriend and I watch your youtube videos.”

“Oh.” Roman sat back, completely shocked. What? How was he supposed to react to that? What on earth was he supposed to say?

“I must admit that my boyfriend is a much bigger fan,” Logan tilted his head slightly. “But you are talented. I can appreciate that, at least.”

“Um…” Roman grimaced, mind flashing to the video he’d posted a few days previously. “Oh, uh… well,” 

“However, as I said, I prefer to remain professional. I have gotten quite good at separating my personal life from my work life.” Logan straightened, adjusting his tie. “And I’ll expect you here at eight AM tomorrow for your first shift, assuming you accept the job offer.”

“Wh- wait.” Roman rubbed his eyes, feeling ten times as exhausted as before. “What? Are you serious?”

“I try to always be serious,” Logan said.

“I don’t want this job if you just feel sorry for me,” Roman protested. “Well, I do want this job. But I… I’m sure… you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to hire me.”

“I can assure you,” Logan said gently. “I would hire you either way based on your skillset and resume and what I’ve learned speaking to you today. I just wanted to be honest with you, so you won’t be surprised in the event that Virgil stops by while you’re here and loses what’s left of his sanity.”

Virgil. That name was familiar, for some reason. Roman shrugged it off. He’d probably read it in a book or something.

“Okay.” Roman ran a hand through his hair, unable to keep a smile from forming on his face. “Okay, sorry. I’m just surprised, you’re like the second person I’ve run into in a week that recognized me. And it never happened before, so… yeah. Um, thanks. I guess?”

“Of course.” Logan smiled, moving some papers to the side. “Just a few bits of paperwork, but then you’ll be officially hired. That’s one of the perks of running a small business, not as many steps for everything.”

“Thank you, so much,” Roman said again, almost wanting to sob with relief. “I won’t make you regret this, I promise.”

* * *

Logan was done for. He watched Roman leave - after a long chorus of thanks and gracious comments - and wondered what on earth he was supposed to tell Virgil. And Patton, for that matter. Sure, he’d seen the resume and realized what must be happening, but he’d been able to doubt it until Roman walked in that day.

Virgil was going to murder him, or die, whichever came first when Logan told him.

He thought for a bit about not bringing it up, but the likelihood of being murdered was higher if Virgil found out that Logan kept this from him. And it never really was an option, either. Logan wasn’t as expressive as his boyfriend or Patton, but he really did admire Roman. 

He was a talented singer, songwriter, and obviously passionate and ambitious. His videos were always edited well, and while he’d been a little rough around the edges that morning, Logan knew that he could present himself better. It had to be a stressful thing, what Roman was going through. And really, Logan was glad he’d be able to play a part in making it easier.

“How was work?” Virgil asked when he got home, barely looking up from the video game he was playing. Logan laughed lightly, but couldn't help but worry. Virgil generally did that when he was very stressed.

“You go first.” Logan sat on the couch behind Virgil - who was cross-legged on the floor - and gently slid his headphones down around his neck.

“Ugh, alright.” Virgil paused the game and leaned back, head resting in Logan’s lap. “People are so boring - and they never want to listen to me! This one lady came in, she wanted a regular trim and color. I do the same thing for her every two weeks. I off-handedly mention that maybe, MAYBE, she could try another shade to make it less obvious she’s adding highlights, and she goes off about me thinking she had gray hairs? I mean, we had just been talking about how she didn’t like the contrast of the brighter blond.” Virgil groaned, closing his eyes when Logan ran a hand through his hair. “People are idiots.”

“Seems like it was a stressful day.” Logan murmured.

“Yeah. and I’m still… god, I sound like a stupid teenager again.” Virgil’s face reddened. “Roman Prince lives here. In this city. What if he came in for a haircut? What if I saw him on the bus? What if I totally embarrassed myself?”

Uh oh.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t,” Logan said gently.

“But what if I did?” Virgil stressed. “I can’t handle living my life knowing I could be surprised at any moment!”

“Would you like a warning before any surprises come?” Logan asked nervously. Virgil narrowed his eyes, lips jutting out thoughtfully.

“What surprise?”

“I never said I had a surprise,” Logan complained, scratching Virgil’s scalp gently. Virgil softened, then sat up and shook his head.

“Oh no, nice try!” he turned, smirking. “You can’t get me all relaxed before dropping a surprise this time. I know your tricks!”

“Would you like a warning?” Logan asked again. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“I’d say you already gave me one, dumbass.” he scoffed. “What is it?”

“I may have hired Roman Prince as a cashier for the music store.” Logan averted his gaze, trying to casually adjust his glasses.

“You did WHAT!?” Virgil squawked, scrambling back a few inches to stare at him. “Wh-L-LOGAN!”

“He sent in a resume and it was very impressive.” Logan shrugged. “And at the interview today, I was sure it was the right choice. Besides, there’s no way I’ll fire him for being gay, so he doesn’t have to worry about that.”

“You’re joking,” Virgil said weakly, a hand on his forehead. “PLEASE tell me you’re joking!”

“I didn’t only hire him because I know him from youtube,” Logan added.

“Oh, okay well I know that. I know you, Logan. You’re not stupid enough to do that.” Virgil rubbed his face, taking a few deep breaths. “Oh, god. Okay. so what you're saying is that Roman Prince. My idol. Now works at the music store that you co-own. Where I spend most afternoons.”

“Yes, I am saying that.” Logan smiled weakly, messing with his tie. “I figured it would be better to tell you instead of letting you be surprised.”

“If you let me be surprised I’d have literally had a heart attack and died when I saw him there,” Virgil promised. “God, I still might. Holy shit. This isn’t fair. Why is the universe doing this to me?”

“Now you’ll get to meet him.” Logan offered helpfully.

“No shit, sherlock.” Virgil got up, flopping onto the couch next to Logan. “Fuck, Patton’s gonna make him some kind of cookie basket if you tell him.”

“He’ll find out.” Logan sighed. “But you are correct.”

“My brain is going to eat itself.” Virgil buried his face in Logan’s shoulder. “I blame you.”

“I accept the blame.” Logan laughed lightly. “Do you need anything?”

“Cuddles.” Virgil pulled Logan into the cushions. “I had a bad day and now I’m gonna die. You have to cuddle me.”

“I think I can handle that,” Logan said with a smile.

* * *

“What the fuck is business casual?” Roman muttered to himself, along with a string of curses that he’d generally not use. He’d all but emptied his closet onto his bed, finally settling on a flannel over his t-shirt, and his best jeans. Not super nice, perse, but the nicest ones he had.

Starting a new job was always stressful, but now it was just weirder and unfamiliar because of what he’d learned from Logan. Would Logan be weird at all? For some reason, Roman couldn't see that being a problem. 

That didn’t stop his nervousness, though. Roman scowled at the rain as he ducked out of his apartment.

He really didn’t like the rain that much.

The bus ride to the other side of town seemed to fly by, probably just because he was nervous. God, why did nerve-wracking things always have to happen sooner rather than later?

“Good morning.” Logan greeted him casually when he entered, shaking the rain from his hair and backpack. 

“Oh, hey.” Roman combed his hair back, cursing the weather for messing it up. “Uh, I tried to be early but the bus…”

“You’re six minutes early.” Logan nodded to the clock. “And we’re never too busy in the morning anyway, which is why it’s best to train you now.”

“Right.”

“You can keep your backpack under the counter or by the desks back here,” Logan added as he walked over, filing some paperwork into a drawer. “And then let’s get started.”

Roman was familiar enough with cash registers that the training didn’t take too long. Logan, for his part, seemed calmly happy about it. Not to mention he was much more at ease now than he had been at the interview the day before. Weird.

“I always meant to hop in here,” Roman said offhandedly after they’d finished, and he was helping Logan dust. Logan, it seemed, liked cleanliness. “For the music, and to look at your recording equipment.”

“Really.” Logan smiled, glancing over at him.

“Yeah, I just didn’t have time.” or money, but Roman didn’t need to mention that. “I guess you already know why, though. My recording setup at home isn’t the best.” Oh, shit. Now it looked like he was asking for help and permission to use their recording stuff. Shit, Roman was already fucking it up and it had only been an hour and a half.

“Well, I’m impressed with what you do on your own,” Logan said with a shrug. “I’d never have guessed your songs weren’t recorded professionally.”

“Oh.” Roman couldn't help but smile giddily at that. “Oh, uh, thanks.”

“Hellooo!” A ridiculously familiar voice called from the front, accompanying the bell that rang when the door opened. “Logan, you in here? I made Thursday Muffins!”

“Ah,” Logan stood, stepping to where Patton could see him. He glanced at Roman with a smile. “You two already know each other, correct?”

Patton’s gasp of delight was the cutest thing Roman had ever heard. He laughed sheepishly, running a hand through his hair again as he put aside the duster.

Of course. Why not? Of course, Logan knew Patton. That was just the kind of thing that would happen to Roman. 

“Oh my gosh, Roman!” Patton put a small plate of muffins on the counter before surging forward, wrapping Roman in a hug. Roman sputtered slightly, face burning as he awkwardly returned the embrace. 

“Patton, please.” Logan put a hand over his eyes. “We’re at work.”

Another gasp, making Roman’s heart melt.

“You work here now! Oh my gosh, that’s amazing!” he stepped back, blue eyes shining.

“Uh…” Roman swallowed the lump in his throat, recalling the way he’d left without telling Patton goodbye the week before. “As of today, yeah.”

Oh, that’s where he’d heard the name Virgil before. Patton had mentioned it when talking about his friend - whose boyfriend was evidently Logan. Great. Awesome, how everything had to be connected. 

“That’s so awesome, I’m so happy for you!” Patton gushed, hugging Roman again before rounding on Logan. “You didn’t tell me!”

“Because I knew how you’d react,” Logan said after swallowing a bite of muffin, which he’d helped himself to as Patton rambled on. Roman chuckled, leaning on the counter. “I forgot you made muffins on Thursdays.”

“Oh, right!” Patton’s face lit up once more and he turned to Roman. “Muffins! Want one?”

Roman’s dignity said no. His stomach - empty since the night before - said yes.

Also that fact that Patton handed him one without waiting for an answer, but those were the minor details.

“Ah, thank you.” He smiled, mind racing.

What did Patton think of him? What did Logan think of him? What did anyone think? Patton had seen him break down like that. Logan had obviously seen his most recent video. Did they expect him to be fragile? Or did they think he was completely normal again? Was Roman completely normal again?

Not even Roman knew the answer to that.

“Well, I gotta get to the clinic,” Patton said, obviously disappointed. Then he gasped, face lighting up again. “You should come to our Saturday Movie Night! Only if you want to, of course. I guess you might not even wanna be friends with me, but-”

“Wh- hey, what?” Roman sputtered, eyes widening. Patton looked at him guiltily.

“I don’t wanna… get in your bubble.” he laughed nervously. “I just wanna make sure you feel comfy! If you don’t wanna be friends, then, of course, I’ll leave you alone!”

“Patton, you’re overthinking again.” Logan rolled his eyes.

“I’d love to, ah…” Roman shrugged self consciously. This was so awkward, why did his life have to be so awkward? “I do need more friends.”

“Well, I’m always here for ya!” Patton beamed, picking up the plate of muffins and pulling the saran wrap back over it. “Let me know if you wanna come on Saturday! Logan, tell Vee I said hi!”

And with that, he was gone. Back out in the rain, cheerfully skipping.

He was adorable.

“You don’t even have his number, do you?” Logan groaned, rubbing his forehead. “How does he think you’ll contact him? Honestly.”

“Oh, that’s true.” Roman looked down at the muffin. “Ah, sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Logan asked. “I should have warned you - and it’s not like either of us could stop Patton from hugging someone.”

“Uh… I guess that’s true.” Roman shrugged, then fell silent as he finished off his muffin. “Is it always slow like this?”

“Generally.” Logan shrugged. “We have an online store as well, which is where most of our sales take place. This is just the actual location.” Roman nodded, picking up his duster again. “We get more business on weekends, and during the summer.”

“Good to know.” 

“And if you did,” Logan added, almost as an afterthought. “Wish to contact Patton, I mean. I could provide you with his number. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

Roman hesitated, insecurities running through his mind.

For once, though, he pushed them back and smiled.

“I’d appreciate it.”

* * *

Patton frowned curiously when he got a few notifications in a row. It wasn’t weird for that to happen, but he knew Logan and Virgil were out on a date night and generally didn’t text him. So, who was texting?

He grinned when he saw the messages.

**Hi, Patton. This is Roman.**

**Prince.**

**Logan gave me your number, was that okay?**

He’d completely forgotten to give Roman his number. Patton laughed at himself, feeling his cheeks warm slightly. 

**Heya! That’s totally fine! I forgot I hadn’t given you mine yet. How ya doing?**

He’d been terrified at first that Roman didn’t want to be his friend. After the way he’d left early the next morning, Patton was scared he’d hurt the other somehow. Luckily, that didn’t seem to be the case. Patton wasn’t really sure why he wanted to get to know the YouTuber so much - but he knew it wasn’t just because of how inspiring Roman was. He genuinely liked the small bits of conversation they’d had, and there was just something about Roman that Patton liked. He just wanted to be close to Roman, and he had no idea why.

They texted for over an hour, just talking about work and the movie night on Saturday. Roman was going to be there, and Patton was over the moon. 

It wasn’t until the next morning when Patton woke up to hear rain once again pattering on his windows that he realized he just might know the reason for him wanting to be near Roman.

He had a crush.

Well, that was definitely going to complicate things. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I posted the first bit of this on Tumblr a while back, but I wanted to post the full version here. ^-^ I might make this a series, or at least a collection of stories from the same AU (maybe not in chronological order) so if you want me to do that, let me know! If you think it's fine as a one-shot, also let me know! Thank you! <3  
> Love you all,  
> -Coby


End file.
